


By Force

by allforoneandoneforanother



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play, Bottle-Feeding, Brief Scat, Dark, Diapers, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Wetting, gradual forced regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/pseuds/allforoneandoneforanother
Summary: Janus starts having near-miss accidents one day. Is it just the stress? Or is something more sinister at play?
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	By Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexandriaToHogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaToHogwarts/gifts).



Like everything else with their relationship, this whole ordeal started slow. Janus had been chatting with Virgil when he was struck with a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. He rushed away from the conversation as quickly as he could, barely making it to the bathroom just in time. He had no clue what could have brought this on; he hadn't even felt the need to go until moments before it would have been too late. He brushed it aside as nothing, convincing himself that it wasn't an issue.

But then it happened again with Roman. Again, with Logan. And Janus couldn't even approach Remus before feeling the need to suddenly go.

He discussed it with Patton one night, suddenly worried. "I don't know what's going on, Pat. I haven't done anything recently that would cause this. I haven't drank too much coffee, I haven't angered any of the subconscious entities we sometimes catch glimpses of, so something is definitely up."

Patton played with Janus' hair in the way that let Janus sort of blank out for a bit, while Patton thought over his words. "I don't know, Jan. You've clearly been overworked lately. Do you think it's just some sort of...stress response?"

"Maybe..." Janus allowed. "But what can I do about it?"

Patton shrugged. "We can summon you some...protection, if you think you need it?"

Janus turned bright red at those implications, but he nodded reluctantly. "Okay..." he said.

Patton kissed his forehead. "Thank you for being so accepting. I'm sure it will go away on its own eventually."

It didn't. Janus kept on getting the urge to go out of nowhere. He rushed to the bathroom whenever he could, but there were times where dribbles would happen, and eventually came a day where he didn't even feel the need to go. He just felt his diaper warm up after the fact.

He didn't tell Patton that for a while. He let himself wet without knowing for a time, because Patton seemed all-to-excited about the fact that Janus was forced to wear diapers. He would do discreet diaper checks, thankfully always when Janus was dry. When the time came that Janus was changing into pajamas and fully wet himself in front of Patton, he couldn't deny it any longer. Patton was staring at him, and Janus hadn't even realized what was going on yet. "Jan? Something you want to tell me?" he asked.

Janus blinked, registered the warmth, and looked down to find his wetness indicator gone. "Oh, shit," he breathed. "I-I-I didn't even notice..."

"Honey..." Patton tutted, walking over. "Maybe we should put you in thicker ones. That one looks like it's hardly holding up."

"I...okay..." Janus said. "I don't even understand, though. I don't know what's going on!"

Patton ran his hand through Janus' hair again. "It'll be okay, Jan. After all, this is just temporary. You'll get back on your feet soon enough."

Janus blew out a breath, believing the lie less and less as time went on. "If you say so," he allowed.

Patton helped him change into a diaper with actual tapes on it, and Janus blushed. This was _so_ not how he had expected the night to go.

The next morning, he woke up to a wet diaper, and a pressure in his stomach. He tried to move, but found himself feeling weak and uncoordinated. He managed to sit up, but couldn't do anything more before he shit himself. Frustrated tears came to his eyes. He wasn't supposed to be acting like a baby, goddammit! What was going on?

Patton felt at the bed and mumbled, "Jan? Something up?"

Janus gave up. He didn't want to deal with this on his own anymore. He needed someone to help him, to get through the dirty work. "I...I had an accident," he mumbled, tugging on the edge of his shirt.

"Okay, do you want help changing, honey?" Patton asked, ever the loving boyfriend.

Janus nodded, nibbling his lip.

Patton stood and helped Janus change, into a fresh, ridiculously thick diaper. "You've been such a good boy during all of this," Patton said, running his fingers through Janus' hair again. "I'm proud of you."

Janus could feel something in his mind rearranging itself, as if Patton were rewiring him, but as soon as the sensation was there, it was gone. "Thanks, Dad," Janus said.

Dad smiled at him. "Ready to get some breakfast?"

Janus nodded and the two of them went out to get breakfast, still in their pajamas. They ate quickly, Janus wetting himself as he drank from the sippy cup Patton passed him. "I think I'm getting a little old for sippy cups, Dad," Janus said as he put it down. "I'm almost five, remember?"

"I know, sweetheart, but I just can't help finding myself feeling nostalgic sometimes," Patton said. "It's cute watching you drink from your old sippy cups."

Janus nodded. Dad was always sentimental about those sorts of things. It was just the way he was.

They went through the day just fine. Sometimes Janus got weird looks from the others, but he didn't pay them any mind. Sometimes was better than all the time, which was what he used to get, walking around like an evil villain.

As Patton helped Janus get to bed, Janus went to the potty one more time before bed, hoping he wouldn't wake up to another poopy accident like he had that morning. It was a good thing Dad was so patient in potty training him.

Janus let Dad tape him into another diaper, and as Dad ran his fingers through Janus' hair again, popped a pacifier into his mouth. Janus suckled on it contentedly, falling asleep in minutes.

The next morning, Janus woke up to find Daddy already had a bottle waiting for him. "Good morning, sunshine!" Patton cooed at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, Daddy," Janus said.

"Did you have an accident last night?" Daddy asked him.

Janus shook his head, despite the rather soggy state his diaper was currently in.

Daddy just smiled at him and said, "Good job, baby! I'm proud of you! Maybe we can start potty training soon!"

Janus felt his tummy flip at that. "Maybe," he said. "But I like my diapers, Daddy."

"Okay, maybe we can wait," Daddy said. "Either way, I have your morning bottle ready for you!"

Janus crawled into Daddy's lap and suckled on the bottle. It tasted a little more savory than normal, and it made his tummy grumble as he drank it. Daddy chuckled, running his fingers through Janus' hair again. "You didn't even realize I've been reprogramming you," he said, shaking his head. "Learning to be my perfect baby, silly little thing. You never even suspected something was wrong after the first couple tries. You're so happy to be my baby, even me explaining this to you doesn't bother you, does it?"

Janus just looked up blankly at Daddy. Why was he talking like Janus had ever been anything more than a baby? That's who he had always been. Daddy's baby.

"And keeping you from the others every time you had a coherent thought something might be wrong was as easy as causing your accidents," Daddy continued. "You were delightfully simple. I can't believe that you really thought you could get out of this."

As Daddy continued to run his fingers through Janus' hair, Janus became aware of a heat slightly lower than his tummy, but above his diaper. He squirmed and whined, trying to get it to go away. He rut into Daddy's leg, hoping that he could get some relief that way. He rut, and rut, and the heat was growing worse until suddenly something hot and wet and sticky landed in his diaper. He leaned back into Daddy, going back to suckle on his bottle. "That's right, baby, just rest," Daddy said. "Soon enough, after all, I'll have you begging for my cock, and you'll want all the energy you can get for when I'm through with you."

And just like that, Janus found himself slipping into a blissful ignorance. Unaware of what Patton had done to him. Unaware of what he might continue to do. Unaware of anything but the cooling sensation in his diaper as he slowly tuned out the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are appreciated.


End file.
